


71. An Illicit Fuck

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [71]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: none</p>
    </blockquote>





	71. An Illicit Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

"See?" Antony whispers, Stephen's door closed behind them. "I told you I'd behave and your mom loves me." It's rare that he drinks to excess, even more so when it's not in the safety of his own home, but tonight, with security on them and the wine flowing in celebration, he's had more than a few glasses and it's starting to show.

Stephen's already pulling his clothes off, tossing them haphazardly on the floor, something he'd never do at home. He grins over at his lover in the semi dark. It's true, Antony had indeed behaved, he was the epitome of a gentleman, both toward Stephen and his Mom, who had been utterly charmed by it.

"Yes she does," Stephen agrees, he's got a light buzz on from all they've drunk and he's gotten very handsy in the last hour.

"I can put on a good show," Antony says, laughing softly, working at the buttons on his shirt. Fuck.

"It's not show, don't bullshit me, you're a complex man, and I love seeing that part of you. It's the perfect counterpoint to my sadistic bastard of a Sir." Naked now, Stephen cups himself before tugging back the covers, he eyes the pristine bedding before pulling a clean towel out of the bottom drawer of his dresser and laying it out. His Mom's not gonna appreciate sex filthy sheets.

Stephen's right. It's not a show per se. Not really. He's well-educated, well-read, well-everything, but his work requires him to be able to wear all faces and in that, he's as much of an actor as a his lover. "You're the only one who gets to see the real me," he says, his clothes tossed aside. "Stripped down."

There's a joke to be made there, but instead Stephen steps up and cups the side of Antony's face. "What do you show me that no one else sees Tony?" Because from where he is, Antony does let some people see his softer sides. Ian does, for sure, Antony's family he's certain, and now Stephen's own parents.

"It's not what I show you that no one else sees," Antony says softly. "It's that you get to see all of it. The good, the bad, the tough, the vulnerable. You're the only one who accepts every part of me. Who _wants_ every part of me."

"I love you, you're an amazing man, warm and funny, generous, thoughtful, and yes even romantic, and then you're tough and hard and take no shit. You make me feel loved, cherished and that I will always be safe with you," Stephen leans in to brush his lips along Antony's jaw. "You're everything I ever wanted Tony, all of it and so much more."

Antony hopes Stephen will always feel that way, that he'll never inspire regret in his lover. "I love you," he whispers, turning his head to meet Stephen's mouth, kissing him deeply, hands pulling him to him.

They spend a few quiet minutes simply kissing, enjoying the taste of feel of each other, Stephen's hands stroke and pet over warm, skin, until his one hand is pressed to Antony's chest, his fingers rubbing over the crisp dark hair there.

Antony smiles, hands cupping Stephen's cheeks, his lover hiked against him, their cocks perfectly aligned. "I don't suppose you know where the lube is?"

"Now what kind of boy would I be if I didn't know that?" Stephen nips at Antony's lower lip. "Of course I know."

"You'd better get it then," Antony says, groaning softly, his cock jerking against Stephen's. "While I can still control myself," he adds with a grin.

Stepping back Stephen turns to his bag, retrieving a tube of lube, when he turns back it's to find Antony settling on the bed. "Don't forget, we need to be quiet," he reminds his lover as he climbs up beside him. Thankfully his parents room doesn't abut his, but they both tend to get a little vocal during sex.

"I could always gag you," Antony says, taking the lube from Stephen, but he's not serious. Not this time.

"Hey! I'm not the only one who gets shouty!" Stephen protests as he lays down, his leg brushing along side Antony's. "You can be more noisy than I can."

"I can?" Antony teases, moving between Stephen's thighs, his fingers slicked and rubbing between Stephen's cheeks, over his hole.

Stephen growls at that, making a biting motion at this lover's shoulder, then he lets out an entirely different noise when Antony strokes him _just_ right. "Hmm, you want me to turn over?"

"You think it'll be easier to keep quiet if you do?" Antony says, fingers deliberately rubbing over that bundle of nerves inside him.

Stephen chokes back a noise, and nods, it's not even a joke, he really does need to bite down on his own pillow. Fuck!

Antony kneels back, pulling his fingers free. "Do it," he whispers, eyes hot on Stephen in the half-light of the room.

He's moving in moments, turning over, cupping his own hard cock and then resettling, one arm slid under his pillow, his ass up just a little. There's no point in pretending he doesn't want this.

One hand braced above Stephen's shoulder, Antony drapes himself over his lover, two fingers pushed back inside him, crooked hard and going after that bundle of nerves once more.

A soft whine, and Stephen turns his face into the pillow, he's thankful for the towel beneath him, as his cock is already leaking, he can feel it kicking up each time Antony's fingers hit their target.

Antony takes another few minutes to open Stephen up, his own cock hard and aching, begging to be buried inside his boy. But the soft desperate sounds Stephen's making have him holding off, out, until he can't wait any longer and he finally lines up, pushing slowly but steadily inside that hot tight hole.

Reaching back, his hand seeking skin, Stephen shifts his knee higher up the bed. When he finds Antony's hip his nails press into the flesh there, urging his lover on, as he pants, wet and hot into the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut.

"God. You feel so good," Antony murmurs, pushing deeper, past any and all resistance, his cock sunk into that velvet heat. "So fucking tight around my cock."

Stephen hums, the vibration rumbles deep in his chest, Antony's pressed so close, he's certain he can feel it. He tilts his hips, seeking more, seeking movement, seeking _anything_ more.

Both hands braced against the mattress, Antony pulls back, right to the tip, then thrusts in again, groaning low in his chest.

Both arms braced under his chest, Stephen clutches the pillow and grunts into it with each thrust. It won't take long, Stephen's been aroused all evening, he's more than a little tipsy and it's been 24 hrs since they fucked, which considering they've been together that whole time, is unusual.

"Oh, fuck," Antony breathes, stilling for a moment, his cock pulsing dangerously. He pulls himself back from the edge and then thrusts in again, harder, deeper, skin smacking skin, the sound making him ease up just a little.

Stephen's past caring right now, he couldn't give a fuck if the whole street hears them, all he's interested in is holding back until he gets the permission he needs to cum.

Another half dozen thrusts and Antony's there again, right on the edge, but this time he doesn't pull back. "Come for me, boy," he demands, his voice low, the words softly growled, his cock spurting thickly on the next thrust as he grits his teeth against shouting out.

Even though he's said 'no power play', even though this was more of a straight fuck, Stephen still needs that permission, that growled order. His body responds almost instantly, shuddering and convulsing as he orgasms hard, his semen smeared on the towel beneath him.

The clench of his boy's body prolongs Antony's climax, milking every last drop from his throbbing cock. He rides out the last of the aftershocks then drops down to kiss the back of Stephen's neck.

Stephen turns his head, his breathing heavy, eyes still closed. "Love you," he murmurs, His entire body is trembling with delicious little aftershocks.

"I love you too," Antony murmurs, pressing kisses all across the top of Stephen's back and shoulders. "My gorgeous husband-to-be."

Huffing out a noise of pleased amusement, Stephen opens his eyes and twists his neck around a little more. "Say that again."

"I love you more than anyone or anything else in the entire universe, my gorgeous, amazing, hot-as-hell husband-to-be," Antony says with a grin, meaning every word, and kisses Stephen on the mouth.

After kissing back, made more difficult by the angle as well as his grin, he reaches back to pat Antony's on the hip. "Get your dick out of my ass, let me move."

"So much for romance," Antony says with an exaggerated sigh but he pulls out and shifts to lie beside Stephen.

Stephen turns and presses in close against his lover, sliding a hand over his warm furred skin. "Hot-as-hell husband-to-be? Really?" he nuzzles a kiss to the corner of Antony's mouth. "Tell me again Tony..."

"Which part?" Antony teases.

"All of it, tell me how hot you think I am, how fucking jazzed you are about us getting married," Stephen tucks his face under Antony's jaw and settles down.

"You are hands-down the fucking hottest guy I have ever seen in my life," Antony says.

Stephen's fingers still, and he closes his eyes. Antony doesn't bullshit, even so. "You mean that?" And it's tiredness and alcohol that's allowing his vulnerability show so plainly.

Antony nods. "I do. Every time you walk in the room, I'm struck by it again. Every time you look at me. And that you're mine?" He chuckles. "I spend a lot of time pinching myself."

"I like you vaguely drunk," Stephen decides. "You let your romantic out, it's weird." He yawns and reaches around to pull the towel up to wipe over his ass as Antony's cum seeps out of his body. "I love that your eyes are bluer than mine," he adds a moment later, a seemingly random statement.

"Yeah?" Antony grins. "Why's that?"

"I don't know." A light shrug. "They're beautiful."

Antony's grin widens. "Your turn," he says softly, pressing his lips to Stephen's temple. "What are you looking forward to about being married?"

"Belonging to you, in every way possible." It's an easy reply, one made without conscious thought. "And knowing you're mine too, in every way I can make you mine," Stephen smiles sleepily.

"Sounds like we're on the same page," Antony murmurs, kissing Stephen's forehead again. "Sleep now?"

"Hmm, yeah," Stephen's relaxing more by the moment, his body giving little twitches as his muscles settle and he gets drowsier.

Antony smiles, savouring the feeling of having Stephen in his arms, of feeling him quiet and fall asleep. Only then does he give in and finally close his own eyes.


End file.
